Diamonds are Forever
by GoldenRaptor
Summary: Every year Diagla must face something that makes her stomach turn - her birthday. Being older then time itself isn't easy, but one Pokemon will show her that even after all the years, she's still beautiful. Relativityshipping, Happy Belated Birthday Ray!


Okies, for Ray Ray's birthday, I decided to do an oneshot of her favorite shipping Relativityshipping! YAY! (Throws confetti), HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY RAYISHA!!!!! ^_^

I meant to get it out on the twenty first, but apparently my mom's friend tried to make my computer faster, but they ended up just disconnecting the Internet somehow. D:

Since it's a birthday present fic, I kinda made it a birthday oneshot. It's a little long, so please brace your eyes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon. I like it though. ^_^

* * *

Dialga's eyes slowly opened as the sun shined into her Temporal Palace. The great manor sat atop the domain of time, Temporal Tower, where it had a perfect view of the terrain below. The great home was built to be close to the sun, since the first clocks ever were determined by shadows.

Her eyes lazily examined the Pendulum that swung back in forth freely. By the swinging clock's place on the dial, it appeared to be about ten a.m. The temporal Pokemon sighed.

"Time to get up…" She said wandering away from the soft bed of straw. The blue dragon slowly wandered down the palace hallways and past her legendary themed calendar. Before taking another step, she slowly backtracked; taking a good long look at the month's featured legendary. It was non other then the time goddess herself. A small smile crept across Dialga's face as she studied the elegant groves and lines of her body. The artist had added a unique elegance to the time goddess that served to tickle the viewers' imagination. Dialga's smile slowly faded.

"It's a shame I don't look that good… at least, not anymore." She sighed averting her gaze to the smooth, tiled floor. The dragon type wandered down the wide, royal hallways, but as she did so she noticed a soft scampering noise. Dialga paused.

"What the hell is that?" She asked aloud. Dialga's eyes narrowed as she crept towards the sound.

"This better not be a huge Raticate…" She murmured turning a corner into her pantry.

The very moment she entered the room, a chilling breeze engulfed her body. A pair of large, crimson eyes gazed into hers and caused her heart to nearly leap into her throat. A scream was ripped from Dialga's throat, which caused the stranger to scream in unison. The unknown being scampered across the room allowing Dialga to see a glimpse of shiny, ribbon-like tail. She frowned.

"Articuno! What's the big idea giving me a heart attack like that!" She hissed. At that very moment, more of her friends began to emerge from under tables and in closets. There where five in total, Articuno, Cresselia, Suicune, Latias and Mew.

"Good going genius." Suicune mumbled kicking a red pail that had gotten rapped around his foot. Articuno blushed.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to freak out, but she was like, right in my face!" Articuno chirped putting her wings up to her face in embarrassment. Suicune shook his head.

"Well, she wouldn't be in your face if you hid, because normally when you want to surprise someone, you HIDE!"

"It's not ALL Articuno's fault, I mean, we did run out of hiding places." Cresselia said folding her short, magenta colored arms.

"Yeah, but she could've found somewhere to hide, I mean, Dialga has a pretty big place." Suicune said raising his voice slightly. His eyes sharpened-ready for battle. Everyone could feel the tension build up in the room.

"Guys, lets not argue." Latias butted in, but the two continued to go back and fourth.

"Yeah, well you should've let her squeeze in next to you!" Cresselia said sharpening her own gaze.

"You know I'm claustrophobic! I'd freak out before Dialga even got here!"

"Well, you could just hold it in for ten minutes!"

"I don't say that about you and your fear of Aridos! If someone dumped a crap load of harmless Aridos on you, wouldn't _you_ freak out!?"

"Well being afraid of cramped spaces is ridiculous! At least I'm being rational!" Cresselia said placing her small, magenta hands on her hips. Her pink eyes locked with Suicune's ruby ones.

"So now I'm irrational?!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Mew suddenly squealed throwing a handful of confetti into the air. The argument stopped and the tension vanished as all gazes fell on Mew. The pink cat put sheepishly scratched her head.

"What?" She said grinning. The other legends shrugged.

"Happy birthday D.D!" They all yelled in harmony. Dialga smiled and shook her head at her friends' crazy antics.

"Guys, what're you doing here?" She asked as if she didn't already know. Articuno cleared her throat.

"Well, we're here to tell you to come to your birthday party today at my house. We where going to make it a surprise party, but after all these years I'm sure you saw it coming." Articuno said smiling. Dialga's smile faded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked furrowing her brow. Her tone sounded somewhat hurt. Articuno frowned.

"Oh- I didn't mean-"

"It just means you're on the ball! You always know what's going on!" Cresselia cut in suddenly. Dialga's frown remained.

"I know what you mean, you think I'm old, don't you?" She said in an offended tone of voice. Articuno's wings went up defensively.

"No! That's not what I mean at all!" She said waving her icey blue wings. Dialga sighed sitting on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Articuno, it's just… when you've been around as long as I have, you start to get a little self conscious about your age."

"Why? Lugia's been around for years, Giratina's been around for years, Arceus has been around for like, EVER! It's nothing to be _ashamed _of. Besides, we don't age like the humans, or any other Pokemon as a matter a fact!" Articuno said putting he wing around her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah! It's really not that serious, even if you are as old as time itself." Suicune said smiling. Cresselia gave the blue water canine a thump on the back of the heat, ignoring his yelp and string of various curse words.

"What Suicune means to say is, getting older is something you should be proud of, especially since it's a lot different then when humans get older. We don't exactly change much over time, I mean, you still look and act the same as you did… all those years ago." She said with a gentle smile. Mew zipped between the two Pokemon and decided to try her luck at cheering Dialga up. The pink Pokemon perched atop Dialga's head, smiling as she did so.

"Even if you _are _reallyold, you're still super fun. I mean Celebi's old too, but he's super fun too! You shouldn't worry about being old, cause oldness is… AWESOMENESS!" She said grinning.

"Umm, thanks… I guess." Dialga said pondering if what Mew said was more comforting or insulting. Since the chibi cat did mean well, she decided to let it slide.

"Please Dialga, don't be sad. Just come to the party, it'll be fun!" Latias added. Dailga forced a smile.

"Alright, I'll come to the party."

"Good," Cresselia began. "We'll see you at 8: 56 birthday girl!"

* * *

Dialga arrived at Articuno's house at 8:56 sharp. She could hear the sound of some sort of pop mix blasting from the inside. The time goddess rang the doorbell. Her blue, cotton scarf blew gently in the autumn wind as she waited for someone to answer the door. She could see a sea of orange and red oak leaves littered the entire front yard. From what she heard from Articuno and Moltres, Zapdos had been to lazy to rake the rest of the leaves. Dialga smiled and shook her head, but straightened up as she heard someone coming towards the door. Someone yanked open the door, and to her surprise, it was Articuno's brother Zapdos.

"Oh, hi Zapdos." She said nearly tripping over the electric type's name. There weren't many words that contained the letter, and she'd nearly forgotten the sound entirely.

"What do you want?" He barked narrowing his eyes. Dialga narrowed her own crimson eyes.

"For you're information, it's my birth-"

"I was only kidding, Dailga. Come on in party girl." He said with a chuckle. Dailga blushed at the fact that she had nearly flipped out over a simple joke. A soft smile crept across her face.

"Um, okay, sure." She said stepping inside. The entire house smelled like perfume, which gave Dialga the impression that Articuno had probably invited a lot of other female Pokemon. Though she loved the ice type like a sister - she did feel that Articuno tended to plan the parties more for herself then anyone else. Articuno tended to never invite boys to her parties, solely on the childish idea that they "ruined everything".

"You want me to take your scarf?" Zapdos asked, which was surprisingly polite for the hard-core rocker. Dialga's eyes widened slightly.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked removing her scarf.

"Naw, I lost the rest of my brain cells blasting my ear drums with all of the "noise" that I listen too." He said sarcastically. It was a bit of the inside joke between the two, as Dailga he was constantly warning Zapdos about the damage he could be doing to himself by listening to heavy metal on full blast. Of course, Zapdos never did listen to the warning.

"So how old are you now? Let me guess, the big two zero… zero zero zero zero zero zero zero- must I continue?" He said in a joking tone of voice. Dialga frowned again.

"That's not funny." She said averting her gaze towards the floor. Zapdos picked up on the time godesses distress and instantly tried to cheer her up.

"I'm only kidding! Really, loosen up. You look good for your age." He said smiling. Dialga blushed, but didn't say anything. For some odd reason, the words thank you where nowhere to be found in her vocabulary. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it quickly when she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Zapdos what do you think your doing!" Dialga heard a familiar voice from behind her. They both whirled around, seeing the ice bird coming down the stairs.

"I thought I told you to stay out of the party." She growled narrowing her crimson eyes at her brother. Zapdos through his wings up defensively.

"Whoa! All I was doing was letting her in! You where to busy with your Barbie Girl make up party that you didn't even hear the door bell! What, did you want her to freeze to death?!"

"I wouldn't have let her freeze to death!" She growled in response. Zapdos rolled his eyes.

"Sure you wouldn't." He said before turning back to Dialga.

"Well, I guess I'm not welcome here, but I'll see ya latter." He said smiling to Dialga. The time goddess smiled at the yellow, spiky bird.

"Yeah, I'll, uhh, see you around." She said as Zapdos made his way to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Dialga asked him. Zapdos turned back.

"Well, I'm just going to get somethin to eat, and maybe see a movie. It's too toxic in here, so I can't stay." He said jokingly. Diner and a movie sounded fun, and Dialga nearly asked to go with him, but then she had remembered all the trouble Articuno went through to plan the party.

"Well, I'll see you around." She said softly.

"See you around, have fun at the party." He said turning the doorknob. Zapdos waved a yellow wing at her, and with that, he was gone into the night. Dialga then turned to Articuno, who had begun to smile.

"So, ready to party?"

"How come Zapdos isn't invited?" Dialga asked suddenly switching the subject. Articuno frowned.

"My brother? Dialga, trust me, thing will be better off without him. He has boy things to do." She said as if it where a bad thing. Dialga frowned.

"I don't see what the big deal is about not inviting boys to your party, but oh well." She said rolling her eyes. Articuno smiled yet again.

"Well, what're you waiting for!? Get out there and party!" She said before dashing back into the other room. Before Dialga could even breath, the ice bird had vanished into the crowd. Though it was nice of Articuno to plan a party for her, she never really liked parties.

"Another year another pointless party." She said frowning.

"Another year…" She groaned.

"ANOTHER YEAR!" It was enough to drive her mad. It was true, she didn't look or act any older, but she _felt _older. It was nearly impossible to explain, but she didn't feel like herself anymore. Everything was whirling around in Dialga's mind, she almost felt dizzy. The nauseous fumes from the overuse of perfume was really getting to her, and she'd only been there for about five minutes.

"I need some air." She said to herself as she plowed her way through the crowd. There where a number of angry growled and shrieks from the crowd, but it was nothing compared to what'd happen if the over one thousand pounds of time dragon came crashing down on them? That'd be something to worry about. The time goddess busted through the back door, taking a deep breath of cool air as she did so. The backyard was very different from the front - as it wasn't littered with leaves.

"Well, at least Zapdos did a good job out here, lazy." She said sitting on a lawn chair o the back porch. The sky was clear tonight and the moon was full. It was a perfect addition to a perfect sky. She wondered if maybe Rayquazia had cleared up any weather conditions for her birthday.

"No, he probably didn't even remember my birthday." She laughed.

"I'd be surprised if any guy did…" She said almost sadly. Amongst the boys, she was just Dialga. She wasn't as pretty as Cresselia or Articuno, and she wasn't as cool and witty as Deoxys, she was just Dialga. Plain old Dialga, she was there since the beginning of time and she was nothing special.

"I remembered your birthday." Someone said from behind her. Dialga whirled around to see Zapdos at the door way.

"Zapdos, you're back already?"

"Yeah, there was nothing good out today, and I stopped at Burger King for something to eat, but that's about it." He said still standing at the door.

"So, why aren't you at the party?"

"Are you crazy!? It smells like a Stuntank on a date in there!" She said wrinkling her nose. Zapdos laughed.

"Oh yeah, I don't see why Articuno and her friends insist on bathing in perfume. The smells strong enough to kill a Muk, and they live in the sewers!" He cried before making a fake gagging noise.

"That's why I like you… Dialga. All these girls in here, they haven't got even half the brain that you do." He said leaning against the wall. A blush spread across Dialga's face.

"D-do you really mean that?" She said averting her gaze to hide her blush.

"Yeah, of course… You're cool, Dialga, you're a cool girl."

"So, you don't think I'm to plain or ugly… or _old_?" She said nearly choking on the words. Zapdos frowned, slowly approaching the blue dragon. He placed a spiky wing on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that…" She began. "I'm not exactly pretty likte Cresselia or your sister, and I'm not really all that amazing like Deoxys. Some girls get really freaked out when they turn thirty, but I've over well over a _billion. _I'm older then time itself!" Dialga said with a sigh. She couldn't bring herself to look at Zapdos, for she was afraid he had some joke or something to go along with all of those zeros.

"Dialga, you're old, it's true, older then time itself." He said in a straightforward tone of voice.

"But, that doesn't mean anything." He said slipping something cold and sleek around her neck. Dialga's eyes widened as she felt something cold and metallic dangling across her chest. She slowly grasped it in her claws, feeling every grove and curve in the necklace.

"Oh… my… Arceus…" She gasped looking down at the silver necklace. She was shocked to find that it was studded with diamonds_ real_ diamonds! BLUE diamonds, which she'd never seen before. She'd seen Sapphires which where a deep blue color - almost as if they where drowned in the ocean, but these, these appeared as if they where just bareley kissed by the waves. A tint of blue so soft and delicate it was barely noticable, but still stunning enough to make Arceus gap in awe.

"Happy fourteen billionth birthday, Dialga." Zapdos said smiling. Dialga's heart leapt. He knew her exact age, which was amazing for not even _Arceus_ knew. Someone actually cared enough to know her exact age, yet they didn't care that she was older then time itself. Someone actually _loved _her.

"Zapdos! How did you –"

"Remember when I said I went to the movie? I lied. I took all of my money _ whatever I could find and went to the store. I just felt sort of bad that I didn't get you anything, since you're just so cool." He said averting his gaze to the ground. Dialga turned her gaze to Zapdos, still in shock at the amazingly expensive gift she'd been presented with. Her ruby eyes darted from the necklace to Zapdos and back again. Zapdos actually had love for her, and she wasn't about see his hard earned money thrown away on a silly gift. Dialga's eyes met Zapdos's.

"Zapdos, you didn't have to get me _diamonds _you should take it back to get your money back, this must've cost you a fortune!" She said removing I from her neck. Dialga handed it back to Zapdos, but he closed it in her claw.

"No, you keep it, Dialga." He said still holding her claw with his wing. A blush spread across Dialga's face as his eyes locked with her own.

"Do you know why I got this for you?" He asked gazing into her eyes. Dialga slowly shook her head.

"Because you _are _a diamond, Dialga. You're old, that's right, but diamonds take hundreds of years to form the beauty that everyone pays millions and millions of dollars for." He said in a sincere tone of voice. Dialga nearly wanted to cry, no one had _ever _said something like that before. She felt so specially and beautiful… and _loved. _

"Dialga, you're a diamond, and diamonds are forever. Over the millions and billions of years that you've been here, you haven't cracked nor shattered. You're just as beautiful as you where all those years ago, and I wouldn't change a thing." He said placing a soft kiss on her closed claw. Dialga's mouth opened, but she shut it again as she couldn't find words to say.

"Zapdos… I…" She stammered.

"Thank you..." Was all she managed to say, and it almost sounded silly, for the simple phrase just was not enough to show how amazingly grateful she was.

"Don't thank me, Dialga, just smile. Cause when you smile… that's when you're the most beautiful… and when you're happy, I'm happy." He said still holding her claw in his wing. And slowly, but surely a smile formed across Dialga's face. Though it was small at first, it grew until she was grinning and laughing. A smile formed over Zapdos's beak.

"Thank you, Zapdos..." She said with a laugh.

"For loving me, because love is worth more than all the diamonds in the world."

* * *

I hope that didn't seemed rushed or anything... I couldn't seem to get this one right, but it was fun ayways! I hope you like it Ray Ray, and sorry for my lateness! ^_^


End file.
